


FOR GOD'S SAKE

by LeonardWatchLOL



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mistakes were made, Post-デュラララ!!×２ 結 | Durarara!!x2 Ketsu, round two, super crack thing, trying to fix mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonardWatchLOL/pseuds/LeonardWatchLOL
Summary: Everything changed when she discovered the treasures that were Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya."We are not that different, eh, Izaya-kun?"
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 1





	FOR GOD'S SAKE

One...

Two...

Three...

Four...

She'll never get tired of watching them fight

She sat on the bed, starting to play with one of her locks of hair, black as coat and not longer than over her shoulders. Then, she laid again on the bed, now angrier than before. 

She wanted to watch them fight...

She frowns and closed her eyes, spinning on the bed. 

After doing that for a while she stopped, just getting as the price a headache. She looked at the ceiling, a painting of a sown of rice. This only increased her frustration. 

For Kami-sama, she needed some fun! ¡Kami-sama, just give her precious fun!

She laughed a little to those thoughts. It was illogical to ask herself something as if she were a different person. She got an idea, though. A wicked grin slowly forming on her dedicated lips. 

稲荷大神 was really a wicked mind when bored!

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that, something I never finished!  
> Round two.


End file.
